


Game of Thrones, JYP EDITION (suggestions needed)

by Princess_Sana



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Game of Thrones (TV), ITZY (Band), JYP - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, GoT au, In desperate need of suggestions, M/M, inspired by got, jyp ent addition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sana/pseuds/Princess_Sana
Summary: So i have this idea of writing a story based off the world of Game of Thrones. And i need y'alls suggestions on who should be who, who should be with who, ect. And since i am a HARDCORE jyp stan, of course it would be about their artists.





	Game of Thrones, JYP EDITION (suggestions needed)

**Author's Note:**

> Dont mind the relationship tags, i just put down random ones

So i have this idea of writing a story based off the world of Game of Thrones. And i need y'alls suggestions on who should be who, who should be with who, ect. And since i am a HARDCORE jyp stan, of course it would be about their artists. 

I have a story line in my head, in a way its similar to that of the actual show but of course it is different. The only problem is that i have no idea who should be the main character(s), who the main relationship should be or what person i should write based off a character in the show. 

So if any of you want to help me, it would be super helpful. You don't necessarily need to watch the show to make suggestions. I just need suggestions on ships mostly. And it could be of any jyp artists / groups 

Example of suggestions: main ship - minho / hyunjin (stray kids),  
side ship - Sana / jihyo (twice)  
have minho be similar to robb stark's character  
have jb be the king of the 7 kingdoms 

Honestly something like that. The ships can also be b/g. It doesnt matter to me. I am comfortable writing anything. And if you just want to suggest who should be the ruler of each kingdom, I AM GRATEFUL FOR THAT TOO. 

I WOULD BE GRATEFUL FOR ANY SUGGESTIONS I GET. I DESPERATELY NEED THEM. 

I love both jyp ent, and game of thrones so much and I've been wanting to do this for a while now. So if you can, pleace leave suggestions in the comments down below or dm me on twitter - 《_PrincessSana_》 

 

Thank you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment !!!!


End file.
